


Histoires au Coin du Feu

by AudeTK



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeTK/pseuds/AudeTK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recceuil de ficlet sur Gajeel et Levy, leur vie, leurs amis, leur famille...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matin

**Author's Note:**

> Remarque: Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima si.

Le matin était son moment préféré de la journée.

"Gajeel, arrête !" La petite forme allongée près de lui gesticula. "Je sais que tu ne dors pas, tu souris."

Le dit sourire s'agrandit, mais il garda les yeux fermés, promenant de plus belle sa main le long de ses flancs. Elle gesticula de nouveau et bientôt ses doigts rencontrèrent sa poitrine.

Il entendit son souffle se bloquer et sentit les mouvements de son coeur accélérer sous sa paume. Il raffermit doucement sa prise sur son sein doux et ferme, parfaitement adapté à sa main. Il massa tendrement sa chair, frottant son pouce sur son téton déjà dressé.

"Gajeel..." soupira-t-elle les paupières closes.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux. Ses pupilles Grenâtes se posèrent sur sa silhouette étendue. Elle était sur le dos, ses cheveux bleus éparpillés sur l'oreiller, encadrant son visage délicat. Sa poitrine nue et offerte se soulevait au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration. Ses cuisses se frottaient sensuellement l'une contre l'autre et ses mains se tordaient dans les draps. Ses joues avaient pries une mignonne couleur rose et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper des sons délicieux à son oreille.

Elle était belle. Magnifique. Et elle était sienne. Pour toujours.

Elle ouvrit à son tour les yeux et l'observa tendrement, ses prunelles noisettes débordantes d'amour. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Et tendit qu'il se perdait dans ses baisés, contre son corps, il eu une dernière pensée cohérente.

Oui, décidément, le matin était vraiment son moment préféré de la journée.


	2. Metalicana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajevy week 2015. Jour 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remarque: Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima si.

Quand son âme s'était réfugier dans celle de son fils, Metalicana avait eu peur. Il avait senti la détresse du petit garçon, qui avec le temps s'était mué en colère. Il avait vu le jeune garçon souriant sombrer du mauvais côté jusqu'à devenir un jeune homme aigri et cynique. Plus d'une fois il avait eu envie de le frapper un bon coup ou de le secouer comme un cocotier, histoire de remettre en places ses neurones défaillants.

Il avait remercié la conseillère Berno d'essayer de s'occuper du gosse, même si celui-ci était un ingrat insolent. Il avait maudit José et ses pensées perfides qu'il distillai dans la tête de son gamin, exacerbant sa haine et son mépris. Il avait prié le ciel pour que sa défaite contre le rejeton d'Igneel lui remette les idées en place. Et dans un sens, ça avait marché.

Il l'avait senti douter, se remettre en question pour finir par accepter de se laisser guidé vers la lumière, grâce au vieux Makarov.

Puis, il avait bénis la petite fée au cheveux bleus. Elle était comme un baume apaisant sur ses plaies béantes. Elle l'avait fait réfléchir et grandir. Elle lui avait fait revoir ses priorités, apprit à se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Elle l'avait changé, pour le mieux.

La haine avait lentement fait place à la compassion et à la camaraderie. La solitude était partie, remplacé par un sentiment d'appartenance réconfortant. Et la loyauté s'était ancré en lui, d'abord pour sa guilde, sa nouvelle famille. Puis pour elle. Une loyauté à toutes épreuves.

Il l'avait vu devenir plus fort pour la protéger, s'adoucir pour la garder près de lui et faire pénitence pour ses actes passés. Il l'avait vu s'ouvrir aux autres, petit à petit, apprit à faire confiance et surtout, à se faire confiance. Grâce à elle.

Et aujourd'hui, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Gajeel après des années à l'observer de l’intérieur, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir s'était un homme de caractère et de valeur, pour qui la vie commençait à peine.

« T'as toujours cet air insolent dans le regard, garde-le. »  
Je suis fier de toi, mon fils.

« C'est quoi ce genre d'adieu ?! Tch. »  
Tu vas me manquer, P'pa.

Il étendit alors ses ailes et prit son envol. En regardant une dernière fois celui qu'il considérerait toujours comme son petit, il vit la petite fée lui saisir la main. Et le sourire qu'il lui renvoya était tenté de tendresse, les yeux pleins d'une gratitude muette.

Oui, il bénissait cette jeune femme.

Merci, Levy McGarden. Veille toujours sur lui.

Puis, Metalicana et les autres Dragons s'évanouirent dans la lumière, laissant derrière eux un avenir plein de promesses.


End file.
